Wireless communication networks support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Some wireless devices are configured to facilitate communication on two separate networks via two separate subscriptions. For example, dual-Subscription Identity Module (SIM), dual standby (DSDS) devices may include two SIM cards—one card for a first subscription and a second card for a second subscription and are capable of receiving services from two different networks.
A DSDS mobile communication device that supports both wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) and global system for mobile communication (GSM) SIMs must tune away from WCDMA to receive GSM page bursts when the WCDMA SIM is in the dedicated channel (DCH) or forward access channel (FACH) state. Most GSM idle mode activity involves reception of one slot from a time domain multiple access (TDMA) frame. Some GSM activities must be done synchronous to the network, while other activities such as measurements can be done asynchronous to the network.
During tune away, measurements may be combined with page reception to reduce the duration of the tune away gap. However, where only one burst length time is given for GSM, measurements need to be done separately. Considering that five to six measurements are typically performed for GSM per discontinuous reception (DRX) wake up, the number of tune away gaps per DRX cycle increases significantly. However, more interruptions in transmission affect WCDMA quality of service (QoS) almost as much as long tune away gaps.